Sous la douche !
by Cracotte16
Summary: Quand Sephiroth se retrouve avec Genesis dans les douches du SOLDAT...ça donne ça... :-D Mini-OS juste pour le fun ;)


**Les personnages de FF7 ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de ces délires si ce n'est d'apporter le sourire à d'autres fans ^^**

* * *

><p>Sephiroth n'avait pas vu le temps passer, trop concentré à abattre chaque ennemi de la simulation de combat mais alors qu'il fendit l'air une énième fois d'un coup net et précis de masamune il décida d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui, la salle de douche devrait être déserte à cette heure tardive et il aurait la paix. Il posa le casque, prenant soin de redonner du volume et du style aux mèches encadrant délicatement son visage et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la salle de douche des premières classes avec un petit détour à son casier afin de prendre son shampooing, son après-shampooing et son huile de noix de zeio. <p>

Il jeta un regard à droite et à gauche avant de se faufiler sous la douche où il entreprit de faire abondamment mousser le shampooing dans ses cheveux tout en fredonnant son thème favori One-Winged Angel…

-Nia nia nia nia nia nia, ira vehmenti, estuans interius, ira vehmenti, SEPHIROTH !

Tout absorbé par son chant il ne se rendit pas compte que Genesis venait d'arriver et de se glisser sous la douche juste à côté.

Genesis ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil blasé à son ami, agacé par le fait que celui-ci chante son thème alors que lui-même n'en avait pas… Il n'y en avait décidément toujours que pour le Fameux Sephiroth… 

Sephiroth voulu se faire une barbe de mousse mais ce faisant il remarqua la présence de Genesis et reprit instantanément un air sérieux et grave. Le Général n'aimait guère que qui que ce soit le dérange pendant ce petit moment de détente mais alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler son regard perçant se fit accrocher par un détail… 

Il en avait certes entendu parler, les rumeurs vont généralement vite à la Shinra et les soldats n'y échappaient pas, surtout les premières classes souvent centres d'attention de fans assidus et la rumeur en question avait su maintenir en émoi bon nombre de membres du RL (Red Leather). Il fronça brièvement les sourcils, contemplant l'objet de tous les fantasmes avec sérieux.

Genesis finit par lever les yeux vers lui avec un air mi-défiant mi-amusé.

-Une photo ?

Sephiroth releva lentement son regard vers le sien (de cette fameuse façon au ralenti qui accroît considérablement le charisme du Général…voyez de quoi je parle ?)

-ça ira, c'est drôle je ne l'imaginais pas si imposante

Genesis eut un petit sourire en coin satisfait.

-parce que tu imaginais quoi au juste ?

Sephiroth parut vaguement décontenancé et appliqua son après-shampooing avec soin, lissant ses longues pointes.

-rien de particulier..c'est juste étonnant, je ne suis sûrement pas le premier à t'en faire la remarque non ?

Genesis eût un petit rire moqueur.

-non de loin pas en effet, on m'en parle souvent d'ailleurs

-plus petite à la limite ça aurait été plus courant mais là, tu avoueras que ça sort de l'ordinaire..

-Oui, je sais, et c'est précisément le but, je ne suis pas ordinaire, je peux me doucher tranquille maintenant ?

Sephiroth ne répondit rien et se rinça les cheveux en évitant de trop poser son regard sur le maître du feu. 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sephiroth croisa Angeal qui sortait Zack dans les couloirs.

-Je viens de voir Genesis…

-Ah ? Et ? Vous vous êtes encore battus ? demanda Angeal en surveillant du coin de l'œil Zack qui tentait d'attraper un papillon.

-Non, je l'ai croisé dans la douche en fait…

Angeal prit un air grave d'un coup et regarda Sephiroth droit dans les yeux.

-Alors tu l'as vue toi aussi ? murmura-t'il

Sephiroth acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-j'ai été impressionné moi aussi mais c'est sa vie…

-et c'est à vie surtout…

Angeal haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et Sephiroth reprit avec un soupir.

-Son aile, je peux m'y faire mais ça, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour se faire tatouer une pommesotte géante dans le bas du dos ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cette fic m'a été inspirée par une image de Genesis en maillot de bain agrémenté de mignonnes pommesottes sur ces (toutes aussi mignonnes) fesses ^^<em>**

**_En espérant que ça vous a plu :) _**


End file.
